The Magician
by scottsman
Summary: With the help of a young Magician Ned and his friends discover that his family has a secret past, and are thrown into centuries old battle between good and evil.


**Chapter 1**

_Emergence_

Word raced through James K. Polk Middle school like an out of control wildfire. Master Magician Anthony Harris was coming to town to perform at the university football stadium. Ned was a big fan of magic himself and knew that Anthony Harris was consider one of the best out there in the pro magic circle. Tickets were selling like hotcakes and were almost sold out.

Cookie was trying his level best to buy some tickets so he could take Lisa Zemo to the show.

"I've got it," said Cookie, "as he surfed the net, "The location of the last available Anthony Harris show ticket it is for sale by a guy name B. L. and he goes to this school. I've arranged a secret meeting with him for today between third and forth period."

"Cookie you are going to get ripped off?" said Moze shaking her head. Her warning fell on deaf ears for cookie was half way down the hallway already.

"Oh yeah this is going to end well, B.L. as in Billy Loomer." Muttered Moze. When there was no reply from Ned she turned and found that he was gone.

"W_hat is going on with Ned," _she wondered, "_at first he was more excited than cookie about the magic show but he has grown more and more preoccupied?"_

Ned felt a little guilty about sneaking away from like but ever since he had that dream the night after he learned of the coming magic show his mind had been filled with a sense of foreboding. He sat down in a far corner of the library and began to let himself remember the dream.

He had opened his eyes to find himself standing at Stonehenge. Suddenly he became aware of another presence. Wheeling around he found himself face to face with a tall imposing figure in a black cloak and hood. The figure raised his hand palm out and a blast of black light colored energy hit Ned square in the chest. He was thrown backwards against one of the giant stones. Then the figure spoke in a low eerie voice.

"Day to night and darkness to light,

Tremble before the Dark star's might!"

Moze walked into the library and crossed to the history shelf. She had just finished picking out a book when she glanced over her shoulder and saw Ned sitting at a corner table. She started toward him intending to find out why he had been sneaked away on her, but when she got closer she could see he was visibly trembling.

A young man of about 18 years sat in a modified black and silver full size private jet as it winged its way through the sky toward the town. The young man was turning a pair of steel balls in the palm of his hand. Sam and Katie his two Assistants came walking into the sitting area. He smiled at them as slowly the balls in his hand began spin by themselves. A second or two later they began to float up into the air. Their ascent stopped about a 12 inches above the boys hand where they remained orbiting each other like two small planets.

"Show off," Muttered Katie as she plopped down in the chair next to him. The boy smiled and the balls dropped back into his hand.

"Just keeping in practice," he said with a smile

"You're not fooling us, Anthony." said Sam as he smoothed back his sand colored hair, "something has been worrying you ever since you found out that your agent had arranged this little trip."

Anthony held up his hands.

"Alright," he said, "I know that I can't fool you two, you've been with me almost from the beginning of my career and you know me to well." The night I agreed to do this benefit show for the J.K. Polk Middle school I dreamed that I was back at Stonehenge and I was attacked by a Dark Star Elder."

"A Dark Star Elder," said Sam, "the Secret Order of the Dark Star has been extinct for 200 years!"

"I know that," said Anthony, "that's why this dream confuses me."

"Well, don't worry too much," said Sam, "There is no way the dark star could have returned without us knowing about it."

"I wouldn't bet the farm on that," said Anthony as he poured himself a glass of lemonade, "You don't know the Dark Star like I do, remember my family fought them for centuries."

"Well," said Katie, "if they have returned, that means one thing, trouble."

Anthony nodded, "more trouble than you know, I have family, in this town that we're going to, and they probably know nothing of our family's secret history.

Moze forgot about lecturing Ned she saw the state that he was in. she had never seen him like this before.

"Ned, what's wrong," she said Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing," said Ned rubbing his face, "I've just had a really weird dream for the last couple of nights and it has kind of freaked me out."

"I understand," said Moze, "we have a free third period why don't we try to figure

"Sure, and thank you, Moze," Ned stood up and arm in arm he and Moze walked toward their next class.

Two intimidating strangers dressed in black overcoats met in a coffee shop downtown. The older One had black hair and a full beard, the other dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Master Kadus (KAY-dus)," said the younger man, "we may have a problem."

"What kind of a problem, Lucas?" said the older man in a voice that was even more eerie than his appearance.

"It is all over town that Anthony Harris is coming to town to perform a benefit show for a local middle school." Replied Lucas

"This could indeed prove to be a problem," said Kadus, "Harris is one of our most formidable enemies."

"Do you wish him to be killed when he arrives?" asked Lucas. Kadus shook is head

"No First we must find the Tome of the Ancients. Until then we must do nothing that would alert Harris to our presence," Replied Kadus.

Ned sat in science class leaning on his elbow he tried to pay attention to what Sweeney was saying it he was just feeling too distracted to listen. He gazed out the window. Up in the distant heavens he could see a jet passing overhead leaving a vapor trail as it went. He immediately wished that he could talk to his cousin A.J. who always seemed to have the answers maybe A.J. could explain that strange dream. Suddenly Ned was hurdling up into the sky toward the Jet at incredible speed as he got closer he saw that it was A.J's Jet. In another second he reached the jet and passed right through the side of the jet. He found himself standing the sitting area of the Jet. He cousin was sitting at the card table practicing slight of hand.

"A.J." he said timidly. Anthony looked up and his eyes widened. Ned looked down at himself and realized that his skin was shimmering with a gentle white light.

"A.J.," Ned gasped growing scared, "What's happening too me!!"

**TBC Please Review**

P.s. New chapter of nightshade coming soon


End file.
